


Ikebana

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoe is a master of the traditional art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikebana

**Author's Note:**

> Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arranging. According to several websites, the literal translation is "flowers kept alive."

It's like choosing flowers for an arrangement. Beauty is not enough; each selection must harmonize so the whole is more pleasing than any single bloom.

"These two will most suit Tsukiyono." She hands the files to Manx.

"We need three."

"Not from these."

Manx raises an eyebrow, glances at the files. "Very aesthetic choices."

Momoe smiles harmlessly. "I'm a florist."

"Specializing in cut blooms."

"Also funerary arrangements. Death should be beautiful, don't you agree?"

"These are not beautiful?" Manx taps the pile of rejected possibilities.

"They do not suit."

"What would?"

"A rose, perhaps."

"A rose."

"Aa. Red and thorned."


End file.
